Dinner Date Escape
by Arkeis07
Summary: Alex is pissed that Miley called for double date. All she wants is to curl up with her girlfriend in bed. She lets her impatience get the better of her at the dinner table, and mature, fun times ensue in the bathroom. Alex/Mitchie


**Another *pretend* fic about Alex/Mitchie. This is smut, bathroom smut. Be forewarned.**

** Prompt from Tweendom_Anon at Livejournal: /tweendom_anon/ : "eyesex! during a double date with Miley and Justin."**

Watching Mitchie slip on her short black dress that sweeps across her tan and toned thighs, Alex feels her anger once again bubble up.

She is secretly pissed that Miley called Mitchie for a dinner double date. Because she hasn't seen her girlfriend **all day** and just wants **sex** and a **cuddle**. And seeing Mitchie in that dress just serves to remind her how much she wants it **off.**

But Mitchie insists – "Just because we hooked up two weeks ago doesn't give us license to become sex-crazed hermits who can just hide away from the world."

"What if that's what I **want** out of this relationship?" Alex's eyes narrow and her hands land on her hips.

Mitchie smiles smugly and plants a kiss on her lips as she comes up to the mirror Alex is standing in front of. "Who says I don't want that? Regardless, we've got appearances to keep up. We can have sexy times when we get back home, okay?"

She's adjusting her earrings in the mirror and so misses the lust that flashes over Alex's eyes, and her slight pout. "Fine. I'll be a good girl."

"Exactly – to make up for your naughty behavior last night," Mitchie's voice is low.

"Hey, you better stop joking like that or I won't be held responsible for my actions in front of our dinner guests."

Their banter is interrupted by Mitchie's ringing phone.

_"GURL WE R HEA. GET YO BUTT OUTSIDE NAO!"_ The text reads.

They head out the door soon after, Miley already out of the car waiting to envelope the two in tight hugs. Justin is resting against the side of the car and pulls open the doors for the girls.

"Ok, so this place we're going to is the 'O-Bar' in West Hollywood. It's kinda fancy, but apparently they have separate booths called 'cabanas', and I most definitely want to tweet that I'm eating inside a cabana," Miley shares excitedly from the front seat.

"Miley, is that the sole reason you picked the place? Because I'd really like it if we could actually eat whatever fancy creations they might have over there," Alex asks Miley in jest.

"Hey, you know that's how I roll – but actually Mandy said the food was good, so I trust the cabana won't be the only exciting thing we enjoy tonight."

Mitchie's hand rests on Alex's thigh, and Alex can't help but indulge in the thrill that the word "exciting" sends through her body. She shakes her head minutely at her situation – once again she's been cock-blocked by the effervescent Miley Stewart.

Mitchie notices, however, and dips her head down to capture Alex's eyes as she grips tighter to her leg. _Please, just for a couple hours, indulge me,_ she silently implores.

Alex gives her a small smile in agreement. She puts on a charade and pretends she's really interested in Justin's story about how he spent his whole day in undies in front of a camera.

They pull up a ways from the restaurant and Justin lets the girls out so he can find parking. Mitchie links her arm with Alex's just as Miley cuddles up close and does the same. Alex remarks that it's odd there's no paparazzi outside the restaurant since it seems like a celebrity spot, when from around the corner behind them the calls of "Hey girls, turn this way!" cause the three to do the exact opposite and quicken their pace to the doors.

Alex is admittedly impressed by the cool and trendy atmosphere of the interior, her eyes sweeping over the other patrons and the kitschy art and installations framing the walls.

When Justin joins them the waitress guides them to Miley's "cabana" booth, a wooden installation with luxurious fabrics flowing down to obscure the patrons from view. The waitress leaves with their drink orders and the group begins to decipher the menu according to their appetites.

Alex's hand rests on Mitchie's thigh, her fingers itching to move down and caress the soft skin exposed by her dress. She behaves herself, though, until the waitress once again enters their booth and writes down orders.

After Mitchie hands over her menu, her hands come down to take Alex's on her lap, while she listens to Miley continue her story about her latest tour in Europe. Alex manages to strike up a conversation with Justin, who's a nice guy and everything, but she could honestly find the impressionist art piece behind his head more interesting to talk to.

The food arrives not long after, and just like with everything Miley does, she throws her whole focus into devouring her fettuccini in as lady-like a fashion as she is capable of. Alex concedes that the two lovers are perfect for each other as Justin begins a similar love affair with his salmon.

Alex is less than impressed with her fish – it tastes all right, but it's not enough to distract her from the beautiful girl next to her – and she was really hoping it would. She finally gives in to her desire and starts to rake hers eyes over Mitchie as she rests her chin lightly on her hand.

Mitchie is oblivious for about 4 minutes. "Babe, what's wrong? You don't like your fish?" Mitchie asks curiously after wiping her mouth politely on her napkin.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm just a little distracted tonight," Alex's eyes run suggestively up and down Mitchie, whose eyes widen in response. Miley doesn't catch this.

"Is it about that new show of yours? It's premiering tomorrow night, right? Don't worry about it, Alex, I'm sure all your fans are dying to see it," Miley's misguided attempt at comfort is sweet and genuine, and Alex feels guilty for just a moment.

"Thanks Miley. Yeah, I'm sure it'll be great." She shares a bright smile with her before returning her gaze to Mitchie, whose eyebrows are quirked and her lips pursed – she sees right through her.

In the next instant Mitchie's hand is on her forearm, sending a delicious shiver throughout Alex, settling somewhere below abdomen.

With Mitchie's attention on her Alex unashamedly makes a show of what she's thinking. Her heavy-lidded eyes cloud and she licks her lips as she relaxes back into her seat. Mitchie is captivated by the lust apparent in her gaze – but it's obvious she is trying to stifle her desire and tell Alex to do the same.

Alex's foot slips out of her cute designer shoe and glides along the inside of Mitchie's ankle up to her calf, making her jump imperceptibly at the touch but she never takes her eyes off of Alex's face.

Mitchie shoots out her hand to grip tightly onto Alex's thigh, trying to convey her discontent with what Alex was obviously trying to get at. But Alex just places her hand over it, lightly rubbing circles with her thumb.

After a few moments of indulging in the feel of Alex's hand on hers and her foot grazing the inside of her leg, Mitchie snaps out of her trance and pulls away from Alex so as not to attract any attention. Miley looks at her and smiles like she has no idea what just happened.

Alex is fed up. She can't wait any longer. She's tried **really **hard to control herself. But Mitchie is just too damn irresistible. So she clumsily takes her colorful alcoholic drink and spills it on Mitchie's sexy dress.

"Holy fu – Alex!!!!"

"Christ, sorry!! Shit, c'mon let's go clean it up."

She scoots Mitchie off the booth and stands quickly behind her. She excuses them both from the table politely and then places both hands on the small of Mitchie's back and **pushes**.

It takes them **far too long** to find the bathroom for Alex's taste, but they walk inside to find it deserted – just as she'd hoped.

Without further pretense, Alex makes to grab at Mitchie, but she misses by centimeters as Mitchie moves swiftly to the sink.

"Jesus! What happened Alex? Ugh, I hope this comes out, I really like this dress!"

"So do I babe," Alex slinks up behind her. She trails her hand across Mitchie's shoulders and envelopes her in a sort of hug as her other hand helps Mitchie rub the fabric under the running tap. Mitchie is on her toes, balancing with her hips on the granite counter top and her dress scrunched up around her waist.

"Hey, can you go lock the door? I don't want any one to barge in on us."

"Babe, I was just thinking the_ same thing,_" Alex smirks and paces quickly back to the door – locking it tight.

Mitchie is now rubbing paper towels on the dress furiously. Alex comes up to her side and rips the paper from her hands. Before Mitchie can protest, before she can even gasp, Alex turns Mitchie's waist to her, lifts her hips up into Mitchie's and hikes the dress up even farther with her hand, until she's brushing across Mitchie's lace panties.

"A-a-Alex! I can't – you can't – you're gonna get caught!" Mitchie says, breathless.

Alex doesn't answer, just moans deeply into Mitchie's neck as her lips attach firmly to Mitchie's ear lobe. Her hands split their time between Mitchie's back and ass and chest and stomach. Mitchie stops pushing weakly at Alex's shoulders and grips Alex's left hand tightly as she moves her head to find the girl's lips.

Alex is simultaneously **dying** and **feeling electrifyingly alive.** Her heart is racing; she can't register any sound other than Mitchie's gasps and moans and the sound of rustling expensive dresses. Her tongue slides effortlessly around Mitchie's as her hand tangles in Mitchie's silky hair and she tries to push Mitchie's mouth closer.

Alex escalates the situation by picking Mitchie up and placing her on top of the counter. Mitchie wraps her legs around Alex's waist to coax her body closer and lets out a deep moan as her center is pressed deliciously against Alex's pelvis. Alex arches as Mitchie's pretty painted nails rake up her exposed back.

Mitchie breaks the kiss however, and Alex glares at her with an expression that nearly stops Mitchie's heart.

She quickly recovers and says, "I think it's you who should be up here. This was _your_ plan anyway."

"Oh, really? Well, I accept your offer," she smirks before moving back to let Mitchie slide down, "But I have to tell you I didn't plan for this – things just fall into place when I want them, babe."

Mitchie takes up Alex's previous position as she runs her hands up and down Alex's thighs, teasing her by leaning in and breathing on Alex's lips without letting her take the extra centimeters for a lip-lock. "I can't believe you used such a tactic as spilling your drink– that's a sex _and_ fashion faux pas, my dear. I mean I knew you were desperate, but seriously? Honey, this is the Gucci I got for Christmas!"

"STFU already, I'll fix your stupid dress. Which, by the way, has been taunting me all night. It was asking for it, really." Alex pulls back and lures Mitchie to her, then shoots forward and grabs Mitchie's face for a rough kiss.

Mitchie gets to work slipping her hand between Alex's open legs and rubbing her roughly through her panties. Alex goes back to Mitchie's neck, her kisses and licks interrupted every so often by gasping moans from Mitchie's ministrations.

Alex gasps as Mitchie's fingers push aside her panties and she enters roughly into her. Mitchie is ruthless as she adds another finger and smirks as Alex's head falls back and her jaw falls slack. Alex then grits her teeth as she starts to buck against Mitchie's thrusting hand. She lifts her head up with much effort and glares at Mitchie.

"Hey, you wanted it so bad, I figured this was the only way. Don't judge me," Mitchie's Cheshire cat grin is reflected in the mirror behind Alex's head. Alex can't find her voice – she just moans and her eyes flutter as another stroke hits her powerfully and her hands reach up behind her, trying to find purchase on the smooth glass.

It isn't very long at all before Alex grips tightly to Mitchie's shoulders and pulls her self up, trying to dig herself closer to Mitchie's hand. Mitchie clasps her hand over Alex's mouth with a laugh as Alex tries to let out a cry as she releases all her tension. The door maybe locked but is certainly not soundproof.

The girls freeze and exchange scared glances as the doorknob is rattled in its locked position, followed by a knock on the heavy wooden surface. The sound echoes loudly into the tiled room from the door.

Mitchie kisses Alex passionately while smirking and helps her down to the floor, rearranging her dress and fluffing her hair. Alex does the same for Mitchie, but puts a hand on her shoulder to halt her walk to the door.

"Babe, what about – I mean, I'm feeling a little guilty here," her eyes are unusually shifty and a light blush darkens her already flushed cheeks.

Mitchie chuckles. "Well, you are the villain in this situation, so you should feel bad, but we really gotta get back before Miley suspects something – she's not** that** oblivious, you know."

She places arm around Alex's waist, "You owe me when we get back home though. In fact, for you're antics tonight, you owe me… at least three times."

Alex grins widely, "I will take my punishment with grace, honey."

Miley checks her watch again. **15 minutes**. She must admit she's getting a little bored waiting for the two girls.

She crosses her legs in her seat so that her knee rests on Justin's thigh. Justin gazes at her then looks up to see the two girls emerge from the bathroom across the room. He touches Miley's hand to alert her.

"Finally. I was wondering when something like that was going to happen. It was getting_way_ too hot at this table. They better have calmed down by now."

"Maybe now we can eat dessert without having to politely look away as they try to lick ice cream off each other," Justin adds, earning him a laugh from Miley.

"Well, you gotta admit, that'd be hot," Miley chuckles.

~fin~


End file.
